


You're An Exception

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comic Store, Cute, Fluff, Last Minute Gifts, Late Nights, M/M, comic books, what even is the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's drained and he's ready to just leave. He's about to close the store and does not want to deal with a single person. However, Patrick is an exception. Maybe he could stay a little.</p><p> </p><p>(Bad summary yeah I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Based on yet another Tumblr Prompt because I suck at coming up with my own plots. I found it on Google but credit to whoever wrote it.
> 
> "Hey bastards this store is already closed oh wait you're hot nevermind please do come in"
> 
> The title sounds cuter than the actual fanfic lol

Pete was absolutely drained. His chin rested on his palm, his elbow plopped on the counter. He was just so ready to get home, strip down to his undergarment, and watch a random movie or tv show on Netflix, surrounded by all sorts of unhealthy foods.

Sadly, he was the one to volunteer to stay until closing time. Andy had a last minute appointment, which he had no idea he had until he received a phone call, therefore he couldn't stay full time. Pete happily agreed to close the comic store, yet he was staring to slightly regret the decision. Come on! After a long day at his own job,the record store, plus a few hours here in the comic store, who wouldn't be beat? Thankfully, he'd be able to close up in about five minutes.

Pete sighed. No one would be entering the store at these hours of the night anyway. He doesn't see a reason as to why he should stay for the last minutes. There's only been about two customers since Andy left. However, he knew the vegan wouldn't appreciate it if he closed up early. "A customer could literally walk in at any minute" he'd say. Pete rolled his eyes. Typical Andy Hurley.

But then again, who says he'd find out?

Pete mentally smirked at the idea and dramatically slid his way out from behind the counter to the entrance. He flipped the "Open" light switch off and turned back around to grab his belongings (which were only his phone and car keys). 

As he headed towards the storage room to grab a few comics and magazines to refilled the stocks and racks, he heard the small bell chime, signalling the arrival of a customer.

Pete huffed.

"I'm sorry, we're closed!" Pete yelled from inside the storage room, his jaw clenched. Of fucking course someone would decide to enter in the last minute. Who in their right mind would come in at such late hours and why couldn't they wait till the next day?

Then he thought about what he just did. Shit. Okay maybe it's not the best idea to shout from the room. He should definitely check out who just walked in. Andy would not be happy is he found out some sort of robbery had occurred while Pete was in charge.

He held the articles in his arms as he flicked the light off and walked out. 

The newly arrived customer was directly in front of him, facing him. He could see him clearly, since the lights in the store were still on. He was a pretty short guy, with strawberry blond hair, pale skin, and what looked like blue (green?)eyes. He couldn't be any older than 18. 

And he was really fucking cute.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"Hey don't worry about it. There is technically five minutes before I officially close up the store" Pete rushed, anger flooding away quickly.

Lie. Pete would've happily closed up even if there was more time left. This guy was cute, though. He's an exception. He can stay as long as he needs to. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, are you sure? It is pretty late and stuff"

"It's fine, buddy. Seriously. Is there anything I can help you with?" Pete kindly asked.

The guy seemed to stop and think for a while.

"Actually yes. I'm looking for the comic The Adventurers, volume two. It's for my brother. His birthday's tomorrow and this is sort of a last minute gift" 

"I can surely get that for you...uh..."

"Patrick" the guy -Patrick- filled in.

"Okay cool. Let me go get the comic for you. I'm Pete, by the way" Pete commented, searching through each rack of comics.

Patrick giggled softly.

"Yeah I know, thanks to your name tag"

Pete smirked and stole a glance.

Man, this Patrick boy is incredibly adorable.

"Should've known. You don't look like the stalker type" Pete jokingly pointed out.

Patrick's eyes widen.

"Wait, did you actually think I was that?" He asked incredulously.

Pete's only response was a braying laugh. This guy was so cute and innocent! Pete's glad he met this little bundle of adorableness.

"Chill out, dude. I was just messing with ya" Pete assured.

Patrick awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right. So, uh, have you found the comic book?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

In all honesty, yes he had. Pete was only killing a little bit of time.

"Not yet. Let me check the other racks. I might find it there" he lied.

Patrick nodded and waited patiently. He scanned the room, taking in the surroundings. He's never really been here before. He's just here for some comic his brother wanted. His mom would be so disappointed if she found out he was out this late. 

The things he does for his brother.

In the meantime, Pete felt a little guilty for keeping the other boy here for an unnecessary amount of time. He decided to just give him what he asked for. Of course he wasn't going to just hand it over easily before asking for his number or to hang out. Or both, you know?

"I've found what you've been looking for" Pete declared, waving the book in the air.

Patrick grinned.

"Really? Great! Thank you so much, Pete. How much do I owe you?"

"I actually don't know. Let me ring it up for you, sweetheart" 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the sudden nickname.

"Sure" he muttered.

Pete grinned and scanned the item, placing it in a plastic bag.

"That'll be $7.50 and you're phone number" Pete said, followed by a terrible attempt at a wink.

Patrick giggled and handed him a ten.

"I can give you everything but a phone number. Do you have a pen?" Patrick played along.

"I sure do!" Pete responded, yanking a drawer open and handing Patrick a ballpoint pen from inside.

"Good. Now give me your palm" Patrick ordered.

Pete happily obliged and watched as the other jotted down his number. Once he was done, Pete handed him his purchase and got the pen back.

"Enjoy, sweetheart" Pete called.

Patrick playfully glared and pushed the door open to exit

"Oh! And if you ever want to see me again, which I kinda hope you do, I work at the record store about ten minutes from here. You know, the one beside the little quirky coffee shop. I work Monday through Friday from 8:00 to 5:00" 

"Will do!" Patrick shouted back, hoping not to wake any nearby sleeping people.

Pete watched him leave (which is totally not creepy, mind you). Once he was out of sight, he checked his watch. When he saw the time, his smile dropped.

He really had to close up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wanna make a High School Musical AU. I feel like Patrick would make a perfect Kelsi


End file.
